Alvon Aftermath
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: It's been a while since Alvin and Simon decided to be a pair. Now that he's with the Chipettes, Theodore has his hands full. Especially when the girls decide to surprise him for all he's done. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal and Periosha Seville Andrews


"Alright you guys, you know the routine. I've got to get the next show set up, so I'll be gone most of the night. I'm trusting you won't give the hotel workers any problems."

Dave's usual set of rules still rang in each chipmunk's mind. And for once, even Alvin chimed in with a casual "Yes Dave.".

Also as usual, it didn't take long for the six to disperse. "Me and Simon are gonna hit up the pool outside, so don't come looking for us." Alvin had said, both him and Simon clad in swim trunks as they exited the room with haste.

Normal behavior for them, as of late.

* * *

With everyone off to do their own thing, it was no surprise to find Theodore down in the lobby snacking on a couple muffins and watching the TV, all clad up in his zipped up onesie. He went down a few minutes after Alvin and Simon left.

His eyes were so glued to the cartoon playing on screen, he didn't even hear the footsteps that were coming up from behind.

"Hey, Theodore!"

He jumped a little, but relaxed once he spotted his girlfriend. "Oh... Ellie, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Eleanor laughed a little, draping herself over the chair to kiss his cheek. "What're ya doing down here, silly? We've got a TV back in the room, remember?" she said, taking time to adjust the bottoms of her pajamas.

Theodore shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just sat down first and didn't wonder why." He answered.

At that, Eleanor took hold of his free hand, giving it a little tug. "Well… How's about me and you go on upstairs? I've got a little surprise for you I know you're gonna love." She said, planting a little kiss on his neck.

Theo visibly perked up at that. "W-Why didn't you say so? What're you planning?" He said, already standing up and brushing the crumbs off his onesie.

"Well... It's not much of a surprise if you know what it is, now is it?" Eleanor responded with a smile, happily leading the way back to the elevator.

As they entered the elevator, Eleanor grabbed hold of Theo's hand. "So, you know... it's been a couple months since our little... situation began, right?"

"Uh-huh, I know" Theo nodded, squeezing Ellie's hand a little tighter. How could he forget?

Ever since Alvin and Simon decided to be a thing, both Brittany and Jeanette were left all by themselves.

It didn't take long for Eleanor to come up with a brilliant, if not completely intimidating idea - why not bring in her sisters and add them into their relationship? It was weird at first, even downright unnerving at times, but after the first month or two it was pretty much smooth sailing for everyone involved. Mostly.

"Anyways, me and the girls have been thinking it over, and we decided that now would be a good time for…" Eleanor paused to clear her throat, a little blush resting on her cheeks now. "Well, you know. Or you'll find out now." She said before hurrying down the hallway and slipping inside of their room.

Theodore blinked and made his way right after her. "What're you planning?" He called. When he went to open the door, however, it didn't budge in the slightest.

"Just a moment!" came Eleanor's voice. "We'll call you in when we're ready! Don't want to spoil the surprise so soon, do we?"

"I guess not... Okay! I'll just wait then." Theodore said as he sat down against the wall.

He sighed a little as he rested his head against the wall. He still didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He knew full well about Eleanor, but Jeanette? Or Brittany? He didn't get to hang out with them as much as he'd've liked before all this happened, and now he was supposed to be there for all three of them!

It was jarring. If Eleanor wasn't there to support him, he would have gone crazy.

Just a few minutes later, there was a little knock from the other side of the door followed by the sound of the lock being undone.

Theodore wasted no time in entering, making sure to close the door behind himself. "Okay, okay, what's the big surpr- oh." Theo's heart hammered like mad at the sight before him, a bright red blush covering his cheeks now.

Both Brittany and Jeanette were on the bed, clothes noticeably missing. They gave him a light stare that made him squirm and look away. Eleanor, however, was halfway on the bed, completely naked as well. Ellie turned enough to look at him, smiling a little. "Hehe… Surprise~." She cooed, beckoning to him.

It didn't take long for him to piece together what her plan was. "Ellie, I dunno, I could do it with you but… We all haven't done anything like this before." He said timidly. "Maybe we could just, uh, lay in the bed and-"

"Hey, it's not like this is a walk in the park for us either." Brittany interrupted, scooting off of the bed a little. "All this is just gonna make it so next time won't be super awkward." She said with a little smile. Jeanette, remaining silent, just nodded in approval.

"I'll get things going." Eleanor offered, making her way on over to Theodore, taking hold of his hand and tugging him back towards the bed. "And… You two can get yourselves ready? Just so we don't have to wait later?" She asked her sisters, her hands already working to remove Theo's pjs.

Theodore, unable to find the words, just let Eleanor do her thing, gently biting down on his lip as his zipper was brought right on down, leaving him in just his plain white shirt and the lower half of the onesie. Without warning, their lips met in a gentle kiss. Eleanor's hand traveled downwards during their smooch, causing Theodore to squeak into the kiss, a fresh, stronger blush spreading along his cheeks.

He squeaked softly as Elle's hand slipped into his underwear, wasting no time in grabbing his sensitive sack and fondling it, all while keeping up the kiss. After that, he was putty in her hand, letting her do as she pleased while enjoying the intimate kiss.

Eleanor was gentle on him, her digits moving slightly against his fuzzy balls while her tongue explored his mouth, running over his teeth and pushing on his tongue every now and then, her free hand going up to hold the back of his head. Eleanor broke the kiss then, a little sliver of their shared spit still on her lip as she moved down his body.

Before he could ask anything, Eleanor had tugged his pj's off the rest of the way, hands in her lap as she sat on her knees. She moved forward a little and ran her tongue over his balls, drawing out a soft moan from Theodore. "You like that?" She cooed softly, looking up at Theo's face as he nodded in agreement.

While Eleanor was busy, Jeanette watched with quiet anticipation, a hand timidly down between her legs. She bit her lip softly, a finger soon invading herself as she squirmed on the bed just a little. Jeanette chanced a soft little moan as she rocked her hips forward. Right as she was about to let her mind wander, she was dragged back to reality when Brittany gripped her shoulder.

"Let me help." She said, scooting closer to Jeanette. "We might as well get some action ourselves right? Ellie's probably gonna be there a while."

"I… I dunno Britt, I could do it myself." Jeanette spoke. She didn't do anything to stop her sister's advance though, trembling slightly as she watched Brittany's hand move down her body anyway.

It wasn't the first time they'd done anything, but it was still odd having Brittany feel her up this way.

"Relax, Jean." Brittany spoke softly, her warm breath against Jeanette's neck sending shivers down her spine. Jean gave a nod, leaning back against her older sister while parting her legs.

Brittany's finger pushed in next to Jeanette's, moving back and forth with brisk motions compared to Jeanette's slower approach. Nonetheless, it didn't take long for her to start moaning louder. When she did, Brittany gave her a soft kiss on the neck. Jeanette let her head tilt to the side just a bit, leaving her neck more exposed while she tried to keep up with her sister's faster pace.

"A-Aah… Brittany, please, slow d-down…!" Jeanette squeaked, biting down on her lip again while she rolled her hips into their fingers, nearly in complete sync with Brittany. And her sister did the exact opposite. Jeanette soon found herself laying flat on her back, with Brittany down in between her legs.

"I think you know I'm not slowing down." Brittany said as she pushed two fingers inside of Jeanette, scissoring her slit at her fast pace. "I like hearing you moan too much." She said, a sly smile on her face as she crouched down. Jeanette looked away from her, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it close, tensing up in anticipation. Before she knew it, she was biting into the pillow to muffle her ever-growing moans. Brittany's fingers were good enough on their own, but adding in her tongue was always enough to drive Jeanette crazy.

She squirmed on the bed a little, wincing from Brittany's tongue as it ran over her clit, not leaving the little bud alone for a second. The more Jeanette tried to move away, the faster Brittany's motions got.

"Ah ah ah…" Brittany had pulled her head up to give Jeanette a playful, yet stern look all the same. A trickle of saliva coursed down her lips, mingled with some of the leaking juices from Jeanette's folds. "Be a good girl or I won't share with you."

"Y-yes, Brittany…" whimpered Jeanette. She made a couple of muffled yelps into the pillow as her sister continued to wiggle her way back in, giving Jeanette the rest of her tongue. Every now and then, Brittany would pepper her sister's pussy lips with tender kisses, followed by proper loving licks, each one making Jeanette tense up and nearly scream in bliss. She clawed at the pillow, helpless to stop Brittany's assault and desperate for it to not end.

While the two sisters were getting it on, Eleanor had managed to fit her whole mouth around Theodore's fully erect length. She kept her gaze upwards, looking at him, who was moaning away while she sucked and bobbed her head, going for a mouthful of cock each time she went back down.

"Ellie… please don't stop… keep goiiiing."

"Mmphh… mm-mm." There wasn't much she could say with a muffled voice, but Ellie kept up the pace with her tongue, to show that she understood. Just thinking about her boyfriend's cock- so stiff, throbbing, and brimming with the taste of pre now filling up her mouth…

Theodore arched his back a little, fists gripping at the blankets under him as he fought back the growing urge to peak, humping into Eleanor's suckling. "O-Ohh gosh, I love your mouth!" He panted.

Ellie happily teased him on, a hand slowly rubbing at his soft inner thighs, feeling through the short fur there. She trailed her tongue up his length as she pulled back, releasing it with a soft sigh before taking it back into the warmth of her mouth, making Theodore moan in appreciation.

"Ahem… Hey, Ellie?"

Eleanor - still engulfing Theo's cock - managed to turn her head around in the direction of the voice. Brittany had pulled away from Jeanette, and was now approaching her plump sister on all fours, crawling up with a little gleam on her face.

"Mm-mmm?"

"Well I was thinking…" Brittany paused to plant a kiss on Eleanor's nose. "Since me and Jean are now a part of this, it's might be fair that we take turns pleasing your- er... our boyfriend, I guess."

With a little huff, Ellie spat out his shaft, wiping her mouth. "He's our only one." She said. "What happened to you making Jeanette squeal?" She commented. Still, she scooted off to the side, giving Brittany room to work.

Settling down in front of Theodore, Brittany gave a little smirk. "She already squirted. Pretty hard too. I know how to make her lose her mind~" She replied simply before going down on Theo's shaft.

Eleanor sat back and watched as Brittany suckled away, beckoning Jeanette on over. "C'mere, big sis. No one's getting left out for a second~" she said as Jeanette dragged herself over, a blush more than noticeable on her face.

"I-I'm good, really. Brittany, uh… you know. She made me finish... f-fast." Jeanette admitted sheepishly, managing to sit up straight with her hands covering her crotch. "What about you? You were really getting into it."

Eleanor shook her head. "Soaked, but I didn't cum. Wanna help me out then?" She asked, grinning slyly as she took hold of Jean's hand. She didn't have to say any more as Jeanette climbed off of the bed, joining them on the floor.

Timid as she could be, Jeanette still had her more braver moments. This was one of them. Eleanor turned around and got on all fours, lifting up her rump and giving it a playful shake. "Ready~"

With a bit of hesitation, Jeanette went right to work, her face pressed against Ellie's butt while her tongue prodded at her back entrance.

There was a hint of a musky, almost earthy scent in between her sister's lush and curvy cheeks. Gosh, all that junk Ellie was carrying! No wonder Theodore liked her the most. Jeanette blushed as she got to work. Her nose was pressed up right where the two curves joined together.

She breathed in deeply, starting with a quick, gentle flick of her tongue against Eleanor's asshole, just enough to send a shock of bliss up her sister's spine. Jeanette grabbed hold of Ellie's hips, making sure she stayed in place for the rest.

Eleanor crossed her arms and rested her head on them, her moans being muffled as she shook her rear again, pushing herself closer to Jeanette's tongue. "Ohhh yeah... That's the good stuff~" She cooed lowly, her toes curling in pleasure. "Didn't think you'd actually go for my butt, ya know." Ellie teased.

"I-It's been long enough." Jeanette replied simply, giving Eleanor's butt a good squeeze before she pushed her tongue right inside, working it against her sister's clenching walls. "What? You didn't want to get rimmed?" She asked, dipping her tongue back in.

"Nngh… Well, I don't mind it at all…" Ellie groaned, gently gripping at the carpet as she moved a hand down between her legs, rubbing it up against her own dripping slit. "Just get deep in there and I'll be good~!"

With a little smile, Jeanette wriggled her tongue in further as asked. Eleanor's melody of moaning was all she needed to hear, savoring each little sound she made. Jeanette scooted closer, bringing a hand up to meet Ellie's at her slit.

Eleanor certainly appreciated the extra attention, raising her hips higher for Jeanette as she moaned louder. In response, Jeanette's fingers pushed in, moving in sync with her tongue. "G-Good gosh, you really know how to make a girl feel like she's on clouds~" Eleanor said as she rocked her hips against Jeanette.

Pausing to draw back, Jean moved her hand downwards, her now soaked fingers buried inside of Eleanor's rear.

Jeanette wasted no time in taking a taste of her younger sister's soft, tender cooch; her folds plenty wet and sweet to the taste. Jeanette's tongue tingled in delight, followed by the rest of her body as she happily licked away at Ellie.

"Ohh… J-Jean, where did that come from-ahhh!" Eleanor bit back a sharp gasp. This was certainly not the Jeanette she knew. Nor, did she think, would her impulses hold up for much longer. "Please keep going… lick me all the way, Jeanette…"

Happy to oblige her sister's pleas, Jeanette lapped away, hungry yet still wanting more. With one paw crawling upwards, she took hold of Ellie's breast. She moved her fingers to gently stroke over Eleanor's nipple, slowly taking it between those digits and rubbing them together.

Eleanor gasped, biting down on one of her own fingers then. It was all she could do now to keep from screaming in bliss.

Across the other side of the floor, Brittany was getting quite the surprise. She was laid flat on her back, while Theodore was on top of her, humping down at her face. She would have something to say about Theo's prowess, if it wasn't for his thick girthy shaft now stuffed into her mouth.

Luckily, he wasn't big enough to cause her to gag, but it still took all her focus to not lose control. And with the way he was moaning out her name, Theo didn't have very far to go.

"Oh gosh… Oh j-jeez, Brittany! Brittany, I'm gonna-" Theodore was cut off by his own moan, hilting inside of Brittany's mouth and his back arched. The intense, warm tingling of orgasm took its hold on him as he began to feed Brittany his warm, sticky seed.

While most of the spunk went pumping down her throat, the rest managed to build up in her mouth a little. Brittany, wide eyed, grabbed him by the butt, practically locking him in place as she started to gulp the rest of his semen down, breathing heavily through her nose, huffing against the fur of his crotch.

"Mmf.. Hey, don't waste any, Britt! Or else I'll come over and handle clean up myself!" Eleanor threatened, a moan heavy in her voice as Jeanette stole away her attention again.

"Aaaahh, don't worry Eleanor… Brittany's drinking it all~" Theodore spoke, euphoria laced in his voice as he soon pulled out, flopping down on his back. While he was recovering, Brittany moved closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she climbed on top of him.

"Jean and Ellie are probably gonna be a while. Mind if I have the first ride?" Brittany asked as she rubbed her crotch on Theodore's, keeping his shaft in it's semi erect state.

With a little squeak, Theodore just nodded his head. "Gah, g-gosh, Britt, you don't gotta ask. I, uh... you know. I don't mind." He said, his shaky paws carefully rubbing along her thighs as he ground against her as well, tensing slightly whenever his tip brushed over her entrance.

"Here I come… ready or not." In a singsong voice, almost playfully, Brittany had mounted Theodore. She straddled him, slowly aligning herself right on top of his cock. Then she lowered herself, moaning out loud.

Brittany, however, wasn't the only one being pleasured by the entry.

"A-aahh… c-careful, Britt! You're - ohhh…" Theo panted. With her weight pressing down on all his right spots, it was impossible to keep from moaning.

"Mmm… and I thought you were a big boy now, Theodore… Surely you can keep up." Brittany leaned forward, moving her face downwards onto Theodore's chest. She stuck out her tongue, and licked him in a straight line from his chest area right up to his neck.

Her saliva, warm yet cool at the same time, lingered on Teddy like little drops of dew. Britt rest her head on his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat as she adjusted to him.

"Haahhhn..." Hearing the little butterball's moans drove Brittany crazier. She wanted desperately to be fucked, even more by Alvin's baby brother. Was that so wrong? Maybe. But now wasn't the time to care.

With her hands planted firmly on Theo's shoulders, Brittany picked up her pace, hips rocking against his as she bounced along his shaft.

His cock grew thick and girthy, rubbing along Brittany's insides and flooding her with immense pleasure. In no time, he was back to full hardness. It was hard to tell who was enjoying it more. All that mattered now was reaching her climax, and maybe even getting her needy slit to fill up with Theodore's seed.

She stole a quick glance over to look at the other pair getting it on. Jeanette had buried her face deep into Eleanor's pussy while she held up her sister's legs. Someone was clearly getting close to her peak, because Ellie too was lost in a series of mewls and loud moaning.

Brittany made herself look away, despite the lingering hint of envy she felt. Jeanette really knew how to work her tongue, and Ellie was having it all to herself! But here she was atop Theodore…

"You wanna take charge, big guy?" Brittany offered, looking Theodore right in the eyes as she gave a cute, playful pout. "I can only do so much with my hips, after all. Surely you can make things a bit more fun, right?" She cooed, drawing little circles on his chest with a finger.

Theo just nodded his head, panting away as he gave Brittany's thighs a gentle squeeze. "I- Aah! I can, I caaan!" He moaned out.

With an eager grin on her face, Brittany climbed off of him and got on all fours, her hips raised up high while her hand went between her legs, spreading open her folds for him. "All for you then~" She stood there, crouched down in eager anticipation for him to mount and take her.

And that he did. Theo was on top in no time, and Brittany let out a little squeal as Theodore rammed himself back into her, not wasting any time in pounding at her slit, aiming his tip for her deeper areas, his hips slapping against her butt each time their bodies met.

"You l-like it rough, huh Brittany?" Theodore panted, looking down at her. "You're getting kinda loud~" He added.

Her response was another blissful moan, nails hooked in the blankets below as she took Theo's feverish humping, drool trickling out of her mouth as she bit her lip in pleasure. "Yesss… Oh god, don't stop~!" She pleaded.

The only downside was she didn't get to cum earlier. And Theodore's incessant rutting wasn't doing anything to help her hold it in either. Brittany trembled and bowed her head, biting into the blanket as she lost control. Her muffled moans almost rang out as her juices squirted against Theodore's crotch.

"Aaah, there you go Britt..." Theodore cooed, hilting himself in her warm tummel as her walls spasmed around his length. "Hehe... you came so fast~. Guess I did a good job then, huh?" He continued grinding on her throughout her orgasm, only stopping when she slumped down on her belly, which caused him to pull out.

Getting her to feel that good... it made him feel better. Maybe he could take care of the Chipettes after all.

Brittany lay panting, trying to catch her breath. "Aah, damn… Thanks Theodore, that felt amazing~ Even if I didn't last long…"

"Hehe, it's alright~ I'm just glad you got to cum tonight." He said, patting her back lightly.

"Theo? It's your turn now." Hearing that, Theodore turned his head to spot Eleanor and Jeanette climbing up on the bed.

Theo blushed heavily as he watched the two of them. Jeanette got on her back, and Eleanor laid out on top of her. "Or... should I say our turn?"

In that position, Theo could see their slits rubbing together, both considerably soaked and opened. He gulped nervously, but his cock gave a harsh throb of approval.

"W-Wow… So both of you at once? I dunno how it'll work, but okay!" Theodore said with excitement, moving to the other two Chipettes, his length lining up to go in between both of their slits.

The girls waited with bated breath as Theo's tip brushed over their folds. Eleanor looked Jeanette right in the eyes, then gasped out loud as Theodore thrust his way inside of her. Eleanor let out an excited whine as she rested her head on Jeanette's soft breasts. "Aaah! Y-Yes Theo, yes~! Pound me good, baby!" She encouraged.

Theodore wasted no time in doing as she asked. With his paws firmly pushing against her back, he was plowing away at Ellie's sopping cunny at his quickened pace. His grunts of pleasure rang out with Eleanor's little moans as his pre leaked into her.

"Oh my gooosh… I'm not gonna last like this!" Theodore panted as he continues thrusting, moving his hands to hold Eleanor's hips tight for support, and to distract himself a bit. He groped at her wide hips and tugged her, all the while his cock pulsed dangerously close to rushing to orgasm.

"Don't shoot yet! You still gotta put it in me!" Jeanette squeaked out loud, quickly covering her mouth after. "I-If you wanna, I mean. I understand if you end up finishing now." She said, only to find herself now stuffed with Theo's cock. Now on the receiving end of his pounding, she held on to Eleanor desperately as he ravaged her.

"Ngh! I-I'll just make sure you both get some!" Theodore stated proudly, Jeanette just couldn't bring herself to respond, far too busy moaning out his name and trying to lift her hips up towards his bucking hips.

Jeanette squirmed a little, feeling her juices trickling out and traveling down her rear before landing on the blanket below. Her tongue hung from her open mouth, glasses becoming askew now as all her focus was taken away. She felt nothing less that sheer bliss searing through her core, filling her with a familiar yet exotic warmth that spread throughout her body.

With Theodore grunting up above, and Eleanor now kissing on her neck, Jeanette barely mustered a whimper as that same warmth began to coil deep within, building up inside of her. She closed her eyes tight in anticipation, her hold on Eleanor's shoulders tightening.

But alas. Before she could reach that peak, Theodore had pulled out to ream Eleanor again. Jeanette whined impatiently, having to work her hand down to her crotch in order to play around with her clit, trying her best to keep the same level of pleasure.

Eleanor, meanwhile, had returned to her squeaky moans, hands curling into fists against the carpet below as she bit down on her lip, panting harshly through her nose.

"Nnngh… G-Girls…" Theodore panted as he closed his eyes tight. He had to continue like that, constantly switching between humping, pausing to delay his climax, and choosing between Eleanor and Jeanette's cunts. He almost didn't even notice when Brittany began to feel up his chest from behind, having recovered from her afterglow.

"Go on Theo… You can do it…" Brittany cooed in his ear, giving him gentle kisses along his neck as he continued his rutting. Her cheeks darkened as she watched him go. Hearing her sisters nearly screaming in pleasure was another great add on, but she made herself focus.

Theodore's thrusts were quickly becoming more desperate. He pounded faster, and was almost in a constant loop of swapping from Jeanette to Eleanor and back. Brittany's little teasings made it even harder for him to resist. But then she kissed his lips again, her tongue slipping into his mouth to rub against his own. And with her hands now caressing his chest, that was all poor Theo could take.

His orgasm hit him mid switch. Before he could even warn the girls, his dick was going wild, spurting out hard against Eleanor and Jeanette's crotches. The three Chipette's giggled softly at his cute little whimpers, enjoying the sight and feel of his results. Brittany even moved her hand down to hold his shaft steady as he unloaded the last of his seed.

With a heavy sigh, Theodore ended up sitting down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "Aaah… Oh gosh, that was intense…" he said, wiping his forehead.

"Nnf, Theoooo, we didn't get to finish…" Eleanor fussed. She had started grinding her messy crotch against Jeanette's, trying to get more pressure on her clit.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry girls…" Theo said as he got down on all fours, crouched enough to eye both Jeanette and Eleanor's slits. "I think I have an idea…" Before they could ask, he leaned his head forward and started to lick them both clean, purposely focusing on the spot where their clits met each other.

As soon as those little bumps were found, Theodore was hellbent on never leaving them alone. Even as the two girls moaned and pleaded, his tongue didn't cease. Again and again, he dipped it between them, circled around their clits, and even jabbed his tongue against them.

Eleanor's rear shook, Jeanette's hips raised, and he still refused to slow down. If he could, Theodore would've been suckling on both of their love buttons.

Jeanette was first to cum. She wasn't able to muffle herself as usual, so she ended up letting out a little squeal of bliss as the pleasure spiked, her walls clenching around nothing while she squirted against Theo's face, making a little mess before she laid out, limp and satisfied. With her finished, Theodore focused on Eleanor, his gaze fixated on her plush butt. He grabbed her rear firmly, squishing her cheeks together and rasping his tongue over and around her clit as much as he could manage. Needless to say, it didn't take very long before Eleanor let out her final cry of bliss, her eyes even rolling back a little as she came right on Theodore's tongue, feeding him her sweet juices before she too laid completely still atop Jeanette.

With a cheeky smile on his face now, Theodore laid down next to them, beckoning Brittany over as he managed to hug all three girls. "Mmm… Is everybody happy now?" He asked. Jean and Ellie were still recovering, but they nodded their heads anyway. Brittany gave his neck a little kiss. "You were awesome, Theodore. We... love you~" She spoke, gently caressing his cheek.

Theo's cheeks took on a noticeable blush then. Unable to hide away, he just shrugged. "Hehe… It's what I do." He said simply. "Oh… We'll have to clean up somehow." He said. "We did make a big mess..."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll take care of it before Dave gets back." Brittany insisted, resting her head atop his chest as she closed her eyes.

Theodore sighed softly as he looked over the three girls, his heart swelling a little with emotion. Sure it could get hectic caring for them all, but… He wouldn't have it any other way. As long as they were happy, he was happy.


End file.
